


Just Like Always

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel always accompanies Jensen to his boring medical fundraisers. And she always finds Padalecki to keep her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2015 [SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html) for the prompt: _Jared and Danneel get drunk one night and have sex. Up to the filler if it's a one-time angsty thing, or if they continue the affair._ I spun it a little differently, but still some Jared/Danneel infidelity going on.

The ballroom is full, party-goers dressed to the nines with ladies’ high heels clicking across the marble tiles and conversations rumbling between a number of groups gathered at various bar tables. There’s a six-piece band at the head of the room with soft spotlights setting the only real light in the room. 

Danneel is half-listening to a researcher describing a new pill to increase hair growth in bald men. Jensen is nodding enthusiastically as if he has an unwanted bald spot anywhere and prays for that prescription. She smirks at him thinking of just that, knowing exactly where little tufts of soft blond hair dress his body.

Jensen smiles back at her with a tiny shrug that she knows all too well. It’s an apology for putting her through this dullness, but she’s grown used to the fundraisers and socializers and dinner parties for the medical field. Danneel knows she’s a great plus one when he attends these things and entertains the pill pushers wanting to get him samples to share with his patients.

Ten years now of marriage and Danneel has been to dozens of these events, has let her attention fade out while nodding and smiling a sweet little motion at the suits all around her. 

Once she’s had enough, her sight roams the crowd and immediately finds Padalecki, the heart surgeon Jensen went to college with and always spends at least half an hour catching up with. They’ve already done those motions and Danneel found herself staring at him in profile the entire time. 

Just like she always does. 

Padalecki looks towards her and meets her gaze before briefly nodding his head even when he appears to be entrenched in a long conversation with four other suits and his wife at his side. Then he lifts an eyebrow in invitation.

Just like he always does.

Moments later, Danneel excuses herself for the powder room, but she never makes it there. Instead, she finds a nearby emergency stairwell, her strappy heels echoing on cement, and the door swinging open behind her. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” she murmurs as Padalecki nears her then crowds her into the corner with a metal railing jammed into her back.

He simply smiles and runs his hands over her hips. Those wide, warm palms settle just beneath her ass and lift one leg up to spread her wide. He sneaks his hand beneath the flowy skirt of her dress, runs his nose against her cheek and to her ear, then swiftly unzips his dress pants to bring his dick out. 

She sucks in a breath while wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face against his chest so she doesn’t see him, only feels him standing over her and smells the salt of his perspiration building along the collar of his shirt. Seconds later, Padalecki’s fingers slide her panties aside and his dick ghosts over her hole. 

They both whimper, and Danneel sucks her lips in between her teeth, biting down hard to stay as quiet as possible. Padalacki runs the head of his cock against her pussy then pushes in swiftly. He’s big, fat and long, stretches her wide and keeps her full. Danneel’s chest is tight with a deeply-held breath until her pussy trembles and she lightly rocks her hips to take him as far in as possible. 

Padalecki pushes his whole body against her and the railing jams harder into her back. It takes away from the spike of harsh pain when he pulls back then shoves right back in, quickly setting an unrelenting pace to get them off as quickly as possible.

She hangs onto his shoulders and lets his fuck her hard and fast against the wall. Her breathing comes out in tiny pants as her cunt takes him in, as he strikes a sensitive spot deep inside. Voices call out in the hallway, faded through the heavy emergency door, and her nerves ramp up with anxiety of being caught. Then her blood shudders through every vein with the excitement of hiding this, of being thoroughly fucked in a dank, stale hallway while her husband is inside doing business.

Danneel thinks about how soft and easy sex has been with Jensen in recent years, and how Padalecki and his wife must be going through the same stale phase. But together, Danneel and Padalecki have _this._

Him grunting in her ear.

Her panting little wet noises.

His cock deep.

Her pussy wet. 

Everything impersonal. Just the wanton sexual needs being satisfied as he pounds into her, tucking his hands around her ass and holding her up against the ice-cold cement. His hips jack even faster and then startle into an odd rhythm, and she knows he’s close, knows she’s done this to him and lets him always do this, and she’ll never not meet up with him for a quick, dirty fuck, hiding away from all the crowds, only to return in five minutes having been thoroughly dicked behind closed doors. 

His fingers tuck tighter against her ass and one sneaks beneath her underwear. It sweeps over her asshole as his hips stutter, and he shoves himself even further in and comes. 

Danneel clenches around him, swings her hips around to get a few last moments from his hard cock inside. Her body vibrates when her orgasm hits and Padalecki pushes his finger just a little bit further into her ass and wiggles. 

She whimpers out a little laugh at the spark of heat, then sighs when Padalecki pulls out of her and steps back. 

And just like always, they both keep their heads down and avoid eye contact as they right their clothes. She waits a full minute after the door swings shut to reappear and finally visit the powder room to clean up. 

Pink tints her cheeks, her pupils are wide and dark, and her hair is a smidge unruly at the temples where sweat has dampened her skin. Still, she straightens her dress, her shoulders, and her stride as she exits the bathroom and immediately runs into Jensen.

“Hey, babe,” he murmurs, sliding a hand around her waist and hugging her into his side.  
“Was worried you ran off without me.”

“Nope,” she replies with a happily little smile. “I’m right here.”

“I know you hate these things,” Jensen whispers at her ear then kisses her cheek. “We’ll head home soon.”

Danneel shrugs like there’s no bother being here. She’s flying high on endorphins, and her skin still vibrates with the memory of Padalecki deep within. “I’m good.”

“Yes, you are,” he agrees with a warm smile. He kisses her cheek again, and she feels his lips red-hot against her already heated cheeks. “Maybe later, I’ll make you feel really good.”

She smiles broadly, just like always, and says, “Can’t wait.”


End file.
